


Overworked

by lackadaisical_and_indecisive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackadaisical_and_indecisive/pseuds/lackadaisical_and_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisitions forces and amour of the Inquisitor, is overworked to the point where he forgets his date with the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute idea I had in my head. I could elaborate into a second part if that's what people want but yeah just a fluffy idea I came up with. :) Hope you like it.

Commander Cullen was working out a knot in his shoulder, his heavy armour he wore all day making his back tense. At that moment he was waiting for the moment he could shed it and get a night’s sleep.

With a deep sigh, he set himself back to what he was doing. The slump in his shoulders was getting considerably larger with each minute that passed, his eyes drooping at the same rate, barely staying awake. He was nearly resting his head on his desk when someone entered his chambers in a hurry, not bothering to knock. He sat up with a start and almost growled at one of Leliana’s spies.

The spy hesitated for a moment despite whatever important news they were bringing for the Commander at this uncommon hour. They recovered quickly despite knowing they disturbed Cullen at a terrible time and started to recite information that needed dealing with immediately.

Cullen shoed the spy out his room with an uncouth grunt and nod. He looked over the file that the spy brought and set to work on it immediately, this would take into the wee hours of the morning to straighten out but it had to be done.

He was up until the sun rose finally finishing the task Leliana had sent him. He put his head down on the desk, hoping that the Maker would allow him a few minutes sleep before he had to do anything else today. No such hope for the busy Commander as another soldier turned up with a report, only to be followed by a dozen more.

\--------

Inquisitor Trevelyan hadn’t broken away with the normal politicking that came with her job description to have lunch which she had promised Cullen she would share with him. He had promised to meet her under the gazebo in the garden at noon.

She had expected him already there when she arrived, as she had been a few minutes late getting away from it all, but was surprised to see that only Varric and Dorian had taken up the space playing a game of chess.  She took a seat with them as she waited no point in being alone while she waited.

The conversation between the two was entertaining to say the least, constant jabs and remarks at each other. The Inquisitor found herself laughing loudly at the raucous banter but felt a weird feeling in her stomach as Cullen still refused to show up for their little lunch date. Something must have been keeping him or he stood her up, which she hardly believed.

By the third game between the two and many offers to her to join in a game, she decided that enough was enough. Cullen had stood her for long enough and she would see where in hell he was to give him a piece of her mind. She stood suddenly, thanking the two and dismissing herself from their company. She strode through Skyhold to Cullen’s little office in one of the battlements, only to be stopped by one of his soldiers.

“Ma’am,” They said, with only the smallest hint of nervousness in their voice. “I wouldn’t disturb Commander Cullen…”  


They barely got to finish their sentence before the Inquisitor was off again, barging into his office. Where did he think he was getting off telling one of his soldiers to deliver a message to her? A thought in her head told her, it was probably all explainable but she did not like being stood up for hours.

“Cullen!” She announced, only to be taken aback by the scene in front her. She was expecting to see him working away at paper work or delegating but instead he was passed out on his desk. His head resting in the crook of one his elbows and his mouth open as he let out soft snores. Even now when he was peacefully resting he look exhausted.

She sunk into one hip, not as angry as she had been before but still a little annoyed that he had slept through their date. She decided she would get him back one day, but right now he needed a good bed and a good night’s sleep.

She walked over to him, resting her hand gently on his back and bent her face down so it was level with his. Her heart tugged as he looked so cute, curled up asleep like this felt a twinge of regret for waking him.

“Hey, Cullen,” She said, softly shaking him, “Love, wake up.”

He sighed and stirred from his sleep, opening his eyes slowly to look at her. He was suddenly awake when the thought struck him that he was meant to meet her for lunch. He groaned sitting up, feeling like an idiot.

“I am so sorry,” He said, looking at her, “I didn’t even- I’m sorry. How long were you waiting?”

The Inquisitor chuckled, “A couple of hours, but don’t worry you can pay me back later.” He stood from his seat with an apologetic look on his face. “For now, you go get a good night’s sleep and that’s an order soldier.”

She made sure as he was walking towards the ladder to his bed to give his ass a slight, friendly whack. He turned to look at her, his cheeks blushing red and shook his head at her, only to earn him a flirty wink.

“Would you like to join me, Inquisitor?” He said, his lip pulled up into a smirk as he did. She couldn’t believe his confidence as he just stood her up but couldn’t resist it.

“Maybe later, Commander,” She laughed, her arms crossed over her chest, “Some of us actually have to do work. Imagine being caught sleeping on the job.” 

Her little quips earned her a hearty chuckle and she couldn’t help smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter Two

The Inquisitor walked out of the war room stretching her arms over her head as her and her advisors had been standing for what had to have been a couple of hour. Usually the meetings wouldn’t extend past an hour but this particular one had her and her advisors at an impasse which had still not been resolved. Instead they all opted for recess so that they could come back with clearer minds.

A hand snaked around her waist, pulling her in tight to a firm and sharp side. She let out a grunt of discomfort before finding a way to mould herself into the armour. She looked up to see Cullen’s scared lip smiling at her before it placed a chaste kiss on her head.

“So, you’re not mad?” He asked, shyly. She shook her head. She wanted so bad to be angry with him as he had taken the other side in the argument but couldn’t find it in her. She had to keep those feelings separate so she relaxed, leaning her head on his cowl. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a second, allowing him to lead her for a second. She jolted, suddenly awake as her heavy head had bobbed.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, the tone amused but laced with a hint of concern. She looked up at him and smiled, stepping away from him. Using him as a temporary crutch had sent her to sleep. She stretched again, cracking her neck.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just a little worn out, we should spar. I need a kick of adrenaline.” She said, trying to pump herself up. Cullen gave her the courtesy of pretending to think about the other before shaking his head.

“Actually I was thinking that I owe you lunch. Plus, we’ll have plenty of time to fight when we go back to the war room.” He smiled, capturing her waist again in his arm and leading her towards the gazebo. On the ground beside the gazebo was a blanket already set up, the Inquisitor sat down quickly enjoying the relief of being off her feet not really questioning how Cullen set this up. She just assumed that he got one of his soldiers set it up.

He sat down beside her, the armour he chose to wear everyday making his attempt to sit down a little clumsy. She just chuckled, resting back on her hands and looking at the courtyard in front of them. The sun beat down on the courtyard giving the chilly air less of a bite, it warmed her bones and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the blanket and fall asleep in the sun like a big, fat cat.

“I asked the chef beforehand if he could put aside a few sandwiches for us,” Cullen explained, removing his gloves as one of the chef’s hands came over with a packed lunch for us. The kitchenhand put it down between Cullen and his lover, nodding at them both before leaving.

She grabbed one of the sandwiches and noticed sliced meat, her stomach grumbling. She smiled brightly at Cullen, “My favourite. You knew, you big sap.” She said with a teasing tone, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

They talked over their lunch, minding not to bring up the argument that would ensue in a couple more hours. The inquisitor laid back on the blanket, half eaten part of sandwich in her hand and closed her eyes. She was mumbling replies to Cullen who was talking avidly about something when sleep finally took her.

Cullen noticed after she didn’t reply for a moment and laughed. She was curled on her side, head resting in the crook of her elbow, softly snoring and fist full of sandwich.  
“Guess I deserve this.” He said with good humour, removing his cowl and placing it over her sleeping form. He sat with her through most of the afternoon, fending off Leliana’s and Josephine’s requests to continue their debate, until the sun was too low in the sky to properly warm the courtyard then he decided to take her up to her bed. 

As he placed her down she let out a soft grumble, “Stay with me.”

He laughed and kissed her forehead, “Maybe later, love. Some of us actually have work to do.”


End file.
